


Born Too Late

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode tag 7x12, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery for 7x12 Time After Time After Time</p><p> </p><p>Dean learns something from Eliot Ness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Too Late

 

Dean was an Olympic class avoider and denier of emotions, but it finally got through to him that Eliot Ness had made fun of him for having a chick flick moment, and the man didn't even know what a chick flick was. Manliness had apparently softened up somewhere along the way from _The Untouchables_ to _The Notebook_. He had to face it: he was a 21st century man.

 

By the time Castiel showed up again, Dean had reached a conclusion. He waited until Sam wasn't around (he still had some limits), and just got on with it."So, Cas, while you were dead I realized I was gay for you. I'm gonna kiss you, unless you blip out kinda fast right now."

 

He didn't know if Cas still had wings, but his lips were right there.


End file.
